Recuerdos
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Hace 10 años que todo paso y aunque no se olvida ya nada es igual. Yaoi


**Nombre: **Recuerdos

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Endo x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 36/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Recuerdos**

_(Endo Mamoru x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

…

Hace exactamente 10 años que no te veía, ahora tienes una familia y… seguramente ya no te acuerdes de mí, yo por mi parte tengo algo nuevo que contar aparte de que he aceptado quien soy.

Recuerdo que todo sucedió en la secundaria, éramos jóvenes y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos o por lo menos esas fueron las palabras que dije antes de decir adiós, recuerdo bien aquel momento pero es mejor empezar desde el principio.

El curso comenzaba en el instituto Raimon, yo me encontraba en el salón esperando el inicio de la clase cuando mi mirada se fijo en ti, entraste al salón acompañado de una chica, no le tomé mucha importancia y seguí mirando hacia la ventana, Mamoru Endo, capitán del equipo de fútbol, un tipo muy alegre y rodeado siempre de amigos, era imposible no verte, era extraño, yo sabía que de cierta manera yo era diferente, no quería aceptarlo aun así que definitivamente no me había atrevido a salir con alguien y por supuesto a aceptar que mi preferencia era distinta.

Recuerdo bien cuando hablamos por primera vez, era tarde y caminaba por las calles con rumbo al tren para llegar a mi casa, fue en ese momento, caminando por las ajetreadas calles de Hokkaido, entre tanta gente el destino me hizo mirarte, cruzabas la calle cuando me miraste a los ojos y me sonreíste como si fuéramos los mejores amigos yo te correspondí la sonrisa con miedo de que no fuera a mi pero todo cambio cuando te acercaste

― ¿También entraras al tren? ―preguntaste caminando a mi lado

―si―me limite a decir, estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer

Ya dentro del vagón las estaciones pasaban lento dejándonos cada vez más solos, intente alejar mi mirada de ti que ocupabas ese tiempo para leer un libro

― ¿Qué significa diseminación? ―preguntaste de un momento a otro

―no lo sé―sonreí nervioso―pero no suena muy bien, ¿Es tu tarea?-me atreví a preguntar mientras las puertas se abrían dejando salir al último sujeto que nos acompañaba en el vagón

―en realidad no―me dijiste cuando las puertas se cerraron para continuar el camino―solo quería un pretexto para hablar contigo

― ¿Cómo dices? ―pregunté aun más nervioso

―es que siempre te veo en la escuela y nunca hablas, eres muy serio―sonreíste― ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

Quedé en shock, me habías visto, sabias quien era yo, no sabía que decir y tú mal interpretaste el silencio

―disculpa no era mi intensión hacerte sentir incomodo

―no, no es eso―tomé fuerza―es que me has tomado distraído eso es todo―te sonreí―mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

―Mamoru Endo para servirte

―Un gusto en conocerte…Endo

Un par de sonrisas tuyas terminaron aquella conversación y el silencio termino aquel viaje en la última estación, sinceramente no me atreví a decir nada mas o a pedirte algún numero.

Se escuchara muy tonto pero nunca había sentido aquella sensación, no lo sabía aun pero eso había sido el inicio de una amistad, conforme pasaron los días, tú y yo en aquellos viajes subterráneos nos convertimos en buenos amigos, aquellas experiencias que me contabas o las tareas realizadas entre estación y estación, risas y juegos, simplemente pasar tiempo a tú lado me hacía sentir bien, siempre juntos después de clases, recorriendo 8 estaciones diariamente hasta el final de la línea en donde nuestros caminos se partían cada quien a su propia casa.

Recostado en mi cama me preguntaba si estaba bien sentir esto por ti, solía quedarme recostado en la noche después de cada día reviviendo en mi cabeza lo que había pasado y fantaseando con alguna otra cosa que pude hacer pero sin duda no me atreví.

La temporada de lluvias llegaba y sin más tu sonrisa desapareció entre las luces de aquella ciudad subterránea.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―pregunté tímidamente―has estado raro últimamente

―no pasa nada―me dijiste― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―siempre sonríes pero últimamente pareces más serio, casi no hablas con nadie y…

―no te preocupes―interrumpiste― no es nada, anda vamos ya que la lluvia no nos dejara después

Era lunes, lo recuerdo bien, no había parado de llover en todo el día, faltaban 4 estaciones solamente para llegar cuando el tren paró, este no había sido un buen día en ningún sentido

―parece que estaremos aquí por un buen rato ¿No? ―pregunté pero no respondiste ya que estabas distraído mirando por la ventanilla, solo viendo la lluvia chocar contra el vidrio

Mi cabeza pensó en muchas acciones para aquella ocasión pero intente evitarlas "buscando" algo en mi mochila

―seguramente estará en el bolsillo de adelante―interrumpiste sentándote a un lado mío, fue extraño ya que siempre te sentabas enfrente

― ¿Qué?

―lo que buscas―sonreíste―seguro que esta adelante, es el único lugar que no has revisado

―a sí, lo siento

― ¿Por qué te disculpas?

―yo no lo sé, creo que estoy nervioso―respondí quitando la mirada

― ¿Nervioso?

―si―respondí levantándome para mirar por la ventanilla de enfrente―en mi casa van a matarme ya es tardísimo

―no es tan tarde, no exageres―dijiste en el preciso momento en que te levantaste para acercarte a mí, tomaste mi mano y por un momento me miraste a los ojos―yo también estoy nervioso―confesaste en voz baja―tú…tú me gustas

No respondí, estaba nervioso y ahora asustado ¿Cómo era posible que dijeras eso? en ese momento mi corazón latía muy rápido y tú lo notaste de inmediato

―gracias―apenas salió de mi boca―pero yo no soy gay―mentí mirando al piso

―lo siento―te apartaste un poco―discúlpame, no fue mi intensión pero ya no podía mas, tenía que decírtelo

―no te preocupes―dije mirando hacia afuera ―me alegra que lo hayas hecho así pudimos aclararlo

Te quedaste ahí parado sin decir nada, tan solo mirándome, el tren no avanzaba y el aire se hacía tenso, yo intentaba no mirarte a los ojos pero en un momento eso se volvió inevitable.

―fue el primer día de clases

― ¿Cómo dices? ―pregunté confundido

―el día que supe que me gustabas, era la primera clase, yo entré con una de mis amigas al salón y fue cuando te vi, estabas alejado de todos mirando hacia fuera por la ventana, me parecía extraño así que intente llegar a ti para hablarte pero el profesor entro en ese momento y tuve que sentarme, cuando nos obligaron a presentarnos escuche tu nombre "Ichirouta Kazemaru" sonara tonto pero después de escuchar tu nombre el hablarte se volvió como una misión imposible―sonreíste mirándome a los ojos―hasta aquel día

―afuera del tren―interrumpí sin pensar

―exactamente, tengo que confesarte algo…yo…debería de haber bajado en la estación anterior pero me gusta platicar contigo por eso recorro toda la línea

― ¿Por qué no lo haces en la escuela?

―no lo sé―respondiste rascándote la cabeza―no tengo el valor como para hacerlo, tú estás con tus amigos y yo solo me conformo con ser la persona que te acompaña a casa

Inconscientemente te abracé, lo que habías dicho nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, tú enamorado de mí era un escenario que en mis miles de fantasías jamás se había presentado

―yo nunca creí que a alguien como tú le gustara

― ¿Por qué no? Eres muy inteligente, divertido―suspiraste―guapo y un excelente amigo, cualquiera se estaría loco por ti

Tomaste mi barbilla y te acercaste mas, sonreíste y juntaste tu frente con la mía

―no quiero obligarte a nada―dijiste soltándome la barbilla―solo te besare si tú lo quieres

Recuerdo bien aquel beso, tan tibio, fue ese lunes cuando empezamos a salir, me gustaba estar contigo ya no solo en el tren sino también en la escuela, nadie lo sabia pero tú y yo éramos una feliz pareja de novios, por un momento aquellas dudas que siempre me torturaban se fueron y acepté el hecho de ser "diferente" a los demás.

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde aquel día y yo te había invitado a mi casa aprovechando una tarde en la que mi madre salía, todo comenzó con un beso, tus manos recorrían mi abdomen y yo me aferraba a tu cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo lentamente, la puerta de mi habitación no tenía llave, me recostaste en la cama mientras lamias mi cuello, con habilidad me sacaste la playera y comenzabas a quitarme el cinturón, estabas tan pegado a mí que ambos sentíamos la excitación del otro, estaba nervioso así que tú mismo te quitaste la playera, mis manos recorrían tu espalda y mi lengua recorría detrás de tu oreja haciéndote soltar unos pequeños gemidos, no escuché el momento en el que mi madre entró a la casa y mucho menos cuando abrió la puerta de mi cuarto

―KAZEMARU ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

―mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? ―es lo único que se me ocurrió decir mientras ambos nos levantábamos rápidamente

―eres un sínico ¿Cómo es posible que me preguntes eso? ¿Qué clase de cosas fueron las que te enseñé? ¿Quién es este pervertido?

―lo siento señora pero yo no soy un pervertido, yo de verdad amo a su hijo―te defendiste

― ¿Amar? La gente como tú no sabe lo que es eso, lárgate de mi casa, has pervertido a mi hijo, no quiero verte de nuevo por que te juro que llamo a la policía

―no puedes hacer esto―repliqué―él no ha hecho nada, yo lo hice también, él me gusta y lo quiero

―CALLATE, no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser? Un maldito marica, tu padre y yo siempre te hemos dado todo, es increíble que nos pagues así

En ese momento mi padre entró a la habitación, sabía muy bien que esto no terminaría nada bien, mi padre te golpeo y te sacó de la casa impidiéndome despedirme de ti, esa fue la última vez que te vi ya que mis padres me enviaron al extranjero a una escuela lejos de ti, lejos de todo, para "curarme" de lo que había hecho.

Esa fue la última vez que te vi, ahora casi 10 años después aun recordada aquella expresión en tu rostro, aquel día me sentí tan mal, yo te cause todo eso así que no contradije la decisión de mis padres, de verdad que era mejor así , el tren se acercaba eso podía escucharse.

―cuanto tiempo sin verte Kazemaru―mencionó alguien detrás de mí así que me di la vuelta para ver quién era

―E-Endo…―tan solo pude decir antes de que mi cuerpo dejara de reaccionar

―el mismo tipo―sonreíste―hace mucho que no te veo ¿Qué haces por aquí?

―vine a pasar la navidad con mi familia―respondí después de un rato

―no has cambiado nada―dijiste con un leve suspiro

―pues tú tampoco solo que ahora eres un poco más alto―dije de broma

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron para dejarnos entrar, una pareja de novios y un padre y su hijo nos acompañaban ya dentro.

―y ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntaste como si nada

―bien―apenas respondí mirando el reflejo de aquellos jóvenes tomados de las manos

― ¿Piensas regresar? ―te escuché preguntar antes de que las puertas se abrieran para dejar salir a aquella pareja pero no quise responder

Estar en ese lugar se sentía extraño, no quería que te dieras cuenta de que recordaba aquellos días, mi único deseo en ese momento era no quedarme a solas contigo pero como parece que el destino me odia en la siguiente estación salieron los últimos pasajeros

―esto trae bueno recuerdos ¿No?

No sabía que contestar y simplemente intente ignorarlo

― ¿Piensas regresar? ―volviste a preguntar poniéndose frente a mi

―solo me quedare 2 días―respondí poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta

―Kazemaru…

―supe que te casaste―interrumpí para hacer notar la distancia― ¿Como está ella? ―tú no respondiste―también me entere que está embarazada, felicidades, me alegro mucho por ti, pronto serás un lindo padre ¿Ya han pensado en algún nombre?

―hemos pensado en varios pero no nos hemos decidido aun

―ya llegara el correcto no te preocupes, cuando lo encuentres seguramente será el mejor―sonreí

Sin darme cuenta me abrazaste, aquel abrazo era cálido y me hacían recordar nuevamente aquella escena de nuestro primer beso, te miré de reojo, estabas llorando

― ¿Estás bien? ―pregunté sin soltarlo

―pensé que nunca volvería a verte, te extrañe mucho

―no Endo, déjalo ya―me alejé un poco―eso paso hace mucho tiempo éramos unos niños y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos

―eso quise pensar―respondiste―me pase meses intentando que eso entrara en mi cabeza pero no fue así―siempre terminaba pensando en ti, en la noche, en la mañana, en la escuela, siempre llegabas a mis pensamientos, intente olvidarte de muchas maneras pero ninguna de ellas funcionó

―basta―dije serio―no es momento para recordar cosas sin importancia

―puede que para ti no haya tenido importancia pero para mí siempre estuviste presente

―sabes muy bien que esto no es correcto

―eso dicen pero…no lo sé, pensé que tener una familia me haría cambiar pero no fue así―dijiste acercándose haciendo que yo terminara pegado a la puerta

―esto no es justo para ella―dije volteándome para no recibir aquel beso

―lo siento―te alejaste―no fue mi intensión hacerte sentí r así

―no te preocupes, ¿Sabes?, a mí también me costó trabajo―confesé―así que no lo hice, me agrada tener esos recuerdos de todo aquello que pasamos juntos pero las cosas pasan por una razón―lo abrace―ella está contigo ahora y te aseguro que te ama más de lo que te imaginas, incluso más que yo, será la madre de tus hijos y pronto esto no se comparara con verlos jugar en el jardín o escuchar frases como "te quiero mucho papá", las cosas siempre pasan por algo Endo y siempre es para bien solo hay que saber esperar a que llegue ese momento

―Kazemaru…

―serás un excelente padre, un excelente esposo y para mí un excelente amigo eso es lo que puedes hacer por mi

Lo miré a los ojos por un momento, aun llorabas, seque tus lagrimas y te brinde una sonrisa pidiendo que correspondieras de la misma forma, después de un momento sonreíste para mí

―Bajas en la siguiente ¿No?

―si―respondiste aun sonriendo―cuídate Kazemaru, espero verte pronto

―yo también lo espero―respondí viéndole salir―salúdala de mí parte por favor

Me dolía en el alma verte partir y una sensación dentro de mí pedía a gritos ir tras de ti pero sabía muy bien que eso no llevaba a nada bueno, yo no podía llegar así y destruir una familia, las puertas del vagón se cerraron, las siguientes 5 estaciones fueron lo peor haciéndome recordar cosas que había querido reprimir, quizá debería hacerle caso a mi propio consejo y no tratar de olvidar sino recordar con alegría aquellas cosas buenas que pasamos juntos, quizá eso era lo mejor, el viaje terminó y yo me dirigí a casa de mis padres con una gran noticia por decir.


End file.
